Episode 490.f Bubble Guppies: Nonny Pirruccello and the Order of the Phoenix! (Part 6)
Plot After a disastrous summer with the Mitchells, including an encounter with the Dementors, Nonny is shunned by friends upon returning to Bubblewarts, after the return of Lord Rotten Tomato and no one believes him. He starts his fifth year while new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, the Mayor refuses to teach them defensive spells while refuting Nonny's claims of the Dark Lord's return. So Nonny sets out, with Gil and Molly, to start up the D.A, Mr. Grouper's Army to battle evil forces and prepare the fellow young witches and wizards for the extraordinary journey that lies ahead. Cast (Characters from the real movie) *Nonny as (Harry Potter) *Gil as (Ron Weasley) *Molly as (Hermione Granger) *Tobias as (Draco Malfoy) *Mr. Grumpfish as (Professor Severus Snape) *Oona as (Ginny Weasley) *Deema as (Luna Lovegood) *Rotten Tomato as (Lord Voldemort) *Witch as (Bellatrix Lestrange) *Mr. Grouper as (Professor Albus Dumbledore) *Frank the Tow Truck Lobster as (Sirius Black) *Goby as (Neville Longbottom) *Mrs. Grouper as (Professor Minerva McGonagall) *Gordon as (Cedric Diggory) *Jackie as (Cho Chang) *Mr. Langoustine as (Rubeus Hagrid) *The Mayor as (Dolores Umbridge) *Parmesan as (Lucius Malfoy) *Mr. Mitchell as (Vernon Dursley) *Sir Mulligan as (Remus Lupin) *Daisy as (Sybill Trelawney) *Miss Jenny as (Nymphadora Tonks) *Crabs, Lobsters, and Snails as (Other characters) Information *Genres: Adventure, Family, Fantasy. *Rating: PG for little romance, some violence, a little cursing, a little alcohol, and many scary scenes. *Type of film: Fantasy. Trivia *This is based on the 2007 film "Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix." You can read about it on Wikipedia or IMDb *There are regular and fanon characters. Some don't return in this movie while there are new characters too. *This is the sequel to "Nonny Pirruccello and the Goblet of Fire!" This story takes place a year after the fourth story. Story Start of Part 6. (Scene: Mrs. Grouper's Office) (Nonny enters Mrs. Grouper's office. She sits behind her desk. The Mayor sits in the corner with a note pad.) Mrs. Grouper: Please sit, Pirruccello. (He sits.) Mrs. Grouper: You're here to have a talk with me about your career thoughts, Pirruccello. We do this so we can begin to aim your courses over the next two years to prepare you for that career. Nonny: Oh, yeah. Well, I did think about being an Auror. Mrs. Grouper: Auror. Interesting, Pirruccello. You'll need top grades for that. Challenging career path, but not unrewarding. Mayor: Hem hem. Mrs. Grouper: Now then, Pirruccello, you'll need to concentrate on Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, and Charms to adequately prepare yourself for the general Auror requirements. Mayor: Hem hem. Mrs. Grouper: May I offer you a cough drop, Mayor? Mayor: Oh, no thank you, Mrs. Grouper. Actually, I was just wondering if Pirruccello has the proper temperament to be an Auror. Mrs. Grouper: Were you indeed. (She turns back to Nonny.) Mrs. Grouper: If you're serious in this ambition, Pirruccello, I would recommend concentrating on bringing your Potions and Charms grades up before your O.W.L.s. I daresay you've got enough time if you apply yourself. Lord knows you've consistently done well in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Sir Mulligan-- Mayor: Excuse me, Mrs. Grouper, but have you seen my note on Pirruccello's current grades in my class? Mrs. Grouper: Yes, indeed I have. Mayor: Then I think you will find that Pirruccello's grades have been consistently poor this year. Mrs. Grouper: You apparently misunderstand me. I meant that Pirruccello has done well in every Defense Against the Dark Arts class taught by a competent teacher. (She turns briskly back to Nonny. The Mayor looks as though she cannot believe her ears, then flips a page on her notepad and scribbles furiously.) Mrs. Grouper: Now, assuming you've passed all of your necessary classes, the Ministry will put you through a number of character and aptitude tests. Nonny: What's involved in them? (The Mayor stands abruptly.) Mayor: Nonny Pirruccello has no chance of ever becoming an Auror! (Mrs. Grouper stands as well, her eyes locked with Nonny's.) Mrs. Grouper: I will assist you in becoming an Auror if it the very last thing I do, Pirruccello! I will coach you nightly in order to get the necessary grades! (The Mayor storms from the room.) Mrs. Grouper: This concludes our meeting, Pirruccello. (She smiles at him. He smiles back.) Nonny: Thanks, Mrs. Grouper. Mrs. Grouper: You're welcome, Pirruccello. Now hurry or you'll be late for Occlumency. (Scene: Mr. Grumpfish's Office) (Nonny sits down in front of Mr. Grumpfish's desk.) Mr. Grumpfish: Have you been practicing, Pirruccello? Nonny: Yeah. Mr. Grumpfish: Well, we shall see, won't we? (He places his wand-tip to his head and extracts that same memory and places it in the pensive. Just then, the door opens and Tobias Gordon steps in.) Tobias: Excuse me, Mr. Grumpfish. The Mayor says she needs you right away. Mr. Grumpfish: What on earth for? Tobias: Well, sir, remember when Fredrick vanished over Christmas? She says he's turned up in a toilet on the fourth floor. Mr. Grumpfish: Any idea how he got there? Tobias: He's pretty confused, but I think he said something about the Vanishing Closet. (Mr. Grumpfish stands irritably.) Mr. Grumpfish: We will pick your remedial potions lesson up tomorrow, Pirruccello. (Tobias sniggers. They depart. Nonny looks around for a moment, then stands and looks into the pensive. He looks at the door. There is silence. He plunges his head into the pensive, and his body is sucked into it.) (Scene: Bubblewarts Grounds) (Nonny stands next to the Great Lake. Under a tree sits a young Frank. Next to him are the equally young Sir Mulligan, the Polar Bear, and lastly James Pirruccello. James is playing with a Snitch, letting it go and catching it again.) Frank: Put that away, James. (James shrugs and does so.) Frank: I'm bored. Wish it was full moon. (Sir Mulligan snorts.) Sir Mulligan: Easy for you to say. (James nudges Frank.) James: This should cheer you up, Frank. Look. (Frank grins.) Frank: Excellent! Snivellus! (Mr. Grumpfish is walking by. The four of them stand and follow him.) James: All right, there, Snivellus? (Mr. Grumpfish turns in a flash, wand out. Frank is faster, however.) Frank: Expelliarmus! (Mr. Grumpfish's wand flies from his hand. He dives for it.) James: Impedimenta! (Mr. Grumpfish stops moving, struggling against invisible ropes.) Mr. Grumpfish: You just wait... (Frank laughs.) Frank: Wait for what, Snivellus? You to wipe that great greasy nose on us? (Several bystanders laugh. James raises his wand, turning to the bystanders.) James: And now, the moment you»ve all been waiting for-- Lily Evans: Leave him alone, James Pirruccello! (James turns. Harry does as well. It is Lily Evans. Nonny's mother.) James: Another charity case, Lily? Lily Evans: What has he done to you? James: Nothing. It's more the fact that he exists, you see... (The Impediment Curse wears off. Mr. Grumpfish grabs his wand and turns. James whirls.) Mr. Grumpfish: Semper-- James: Levicorpus! (Mr. Grumpfish was lifted into the air and dangled by an ankle. He struggled madly, his robe hanging from his arms and over his head.) Lily Evans: Leave him alone, Pirruccello! (James turns and smiles at her.) James: I will if you go out with me. Lily Evans: I wouldn't go out with you if it were a choice between you and the giant squid! Now let him down. (James shrugs and gestures with his wand. Mr. Grumpfish falls to the ground. He tries to go for his wand again, but Frank hexes him.) Frank: Locomotor mortis! (Lily draws her wand.) Lily Evans: I said, leave him alone! (James slowly turns to regard her. The playful expression on his face has vanished.) James: Don't make me hex you, Lily. Lily Evans: Then let him go! James: Fine! (He mutters the counter-curse and Mr. Grumpfish struggles to his feet again.) James: You're lucky Lily was here, Snivellus! Mr. Grumpfish: I don't need help from a mud-blood like her! (James's eyes are blazing with anger. He points his wand, which is shaking in his hand from his rage, at Mr. Grumpfish.) James: Apologize to her! Now! Lily Evans: Don't make him apologize. Honestly, you're as bad as he is! (James whirls on her.) James: I would never call you that. (She shakes her head.) Lily Evans: You make me sick, Pirruccello. (She turns and walks away.) James: Lily! Hey Lily! (Nonny watches her go. The adult Mr. Grumpfish grabs Nonny's arm roughly. Nonny turns to him, horrified. Mr. Grumpfish yanks on the arm and the memory dissolves around them.) (Scene: Mr. Grumpfish's Office) (There is a blast of light, and Mr. Grumpfish and Nonny return to Mr. Grumpfish's office. Mr. Grumpfish is livid with rage. He is pale, his lips thin. He is shaking. He pulls Nonny close with trembling fingers, glaring daggers at him.) Mr. Grumpfish: Having fun, Pirruccello? (Nonny shakes his head, but Mr. Grumpfish shakes him roughly, fury etched in his every feature.) Mr. Grumpfish: Been enjoying yourself? Nonny: No! Mr. Grumpfish: Amusing man, your father... (His lips are shaking, his teeth bared. He shakes Nonny again, absolutely seething.) Nonny: I--sorry! (Mr. Grumpfish picks Nonny up off the floor and flings him away from him. Nonny slams into a potions cabinet and falls to the ground as glass beakers and bottles shatter around him. Mr. Grumpfish points a shaking finger at Nonny.) Mr. Grumpfish: You will repeat what you saw to no one! (Nonny is already shaking his head.) Nonny: No, of course not! (Mr. Grumpfish picks up a jar of some fluid and hurtles it across his office. It shatters into the wall. Mr. Grumpfish grabs Nonny by the robe and hauls him to his feet, shoving him against the wall.) Mr. Grumpfish: You had better not, Pirruccello, or you will experience a pain so horrible you will wish you had never been born! (He pushes Nonny away from him.) Mr. Grumpfish: Now get out of my sight! Do not set foot in this office ever again! (Nonny turns and runs.) (Scene: Great Hall) (The whole school is gathered in the great hall. Mrs. Grouper stands in front of the staff table.) Mrs. Grouper: Today begins your O.W.L exams. A number of Ministry instructors are here to give them. Exams will take place for the next two weeks. Exams will be split in two parts, theory and practical application. (pause) I must warn you that the most stringent anti-cheating spells have been added to your exam papers. No student has successfully cheated on an O.W.L. in a century, though every year someone tries it. (pause) Naturally, cheating will not be suffered and anyone caught will be expelled from Bubblewarts. (Scene: Astronomy Tower) (Nonny and Gil stand on top of the Astronomy tower, peering through telescopes into the night sky. Nonny's telescope is propped on the parapet and he is leaning over it slightly. Below him, the doors to the Great Hall groan open. Golden light spills into the night, and six shadows move forward into the darkness. Nonny and Gil watch.) Gil: Oy! That's the Mayor down there! (Several other students begin to watch the proceedings taking place below. Nonny looks panicked.) Nonny: They're heading for Mr. Langoustine's! (Gil and Nonny exchange nervous glances.) Astronomer Lobster: Eyes back on the sky, please. (The students ignore the Astronomer Lobster. The six shadows approach the hut, silhouetted against the windows of it. They open the door, and it closes.) Astronomer Lobster: Twenty minutes left on your exam, students. (Shadows pace past the windows to Mr. Langoustine's hut. Raised voices reach them. Then a sharp bang is heard, along with a flash of blinding light from within the cabin. The door bursts open and Mr. Langoustine stumbles out, clutching at his waist, followed by the other six. The six shadows fire stun spells at Mr. Langoustine.) Nonny: No! (Scene: Bubblewarts Grounds) (The red-colored spells simply impact with Mr. Langoustine and bounce off of him.) Mr. Petrol: Be reasonable, Mr. Langoustine! (Mr. Langoustine yells uncomprehensibly. Dotty leaps from the open door onto Mr. Petrol, knocking the man over. Dotty bounds over to Mr. Langoustine and leaps in front of him, taking a hex full in the chest and falls to the ground with a whine. Mr. Langoustine roars in rage, seizes the one responsible and hurls him ten feet through the air. The man lands hard and does not move. Mrs. Grouper storms through the doors of the Great Hall and out into the night, fury written across her face.) (Scene: Astronomy Tower) (Gil points to Mrs. Grouper.) Gil: Look! (Nonny smiles.) Gil: Mrs. Grouper'll sort this out! (Scene: Bubblewarts Grounds) (She marches towards them. Her face is illuminated every few moments by the red light of spells being fired.) Mrs. Grouper: (shouting in rage) How dare you! How DARE you! (She breaks into a run.) Mrs. Grouper: Stop this immediately! (The firing continues.) Mrs. Grouper: Enough! (She draws her wand in a swift motion. Instantly, four of the attackers turn to her and fire their spells. Before she can even react, they slam into her. She is briefly illuminated in blood-red light and then is lifted from her feet and hurled backward five feet to slam into the ground. She does not move.) (Scene: Astronomy Tower) Several students scream in terror. The Astronomer Lobster covers her mouth.) Astronomer Lobster: Not even a warning! (Most of the students break for the doors leading back to the Entry Hall, Nonny and Gil among them. The Astronomer Lobster follows.) (Scene: Bubblewarts Grounds) (Mr. Langoustine seems to go mad with anger.) Mr. Langoustine: COWARDS! (He leaps at the nearest attacker and cracks him across the jaw. The man falls to the ground. Mr. Langoustine moves on to the next, and then the next.) Mayor: Get him, get him! (But Mr. Langoustine, dodging more stunning spells, hoists Dotty onto his shoulders and flees down towards the forest. Students and teachers spill from the entry hall out into the night, running for Mrs. Grouper. They surround her, several teachers leaning over her. She looks very pale and her eyes are closed. Others keep the students at a safe distance.) Madam Snail: Get her to the hospital wing right away. (Pronto steps forward and levitates Mrs. Grouper into the air, floating her up the steps and into the school. They leave dozens of muttering students behind, in the night.) (Scene: Great Hall) (The long tables in the great hall have been moved aside. In their place, hundreds of desks have been set up. It is at one of these that Nonny now sits. The Archaeologist stands near the staff table.) Archaeologist: Before we begin, I have an update on Mrs. Grouper. She will be all right, and is resting in the hospital wing. (Nonny and Gil look encouraged.) Archaeologist: You may now turn your papers over and begin. (Nonny turns over his paper and stares at it. He begins to mark on it, scribbling answers. Nonny stares at the last page of his exam. He winces and feels his scar. Shakes his head. Bends over his paper again. Again the scar twinges. Again he winces. The Great Hall fades away.) (Scene: Department of Mysteries) (Nonny moves down towards the door at the end of the corridor. The same white light glows around it's edges as in his dreams... He pauses before it, then tries the handle. It opens. The light overwhelms him.) (Scene: Hall of Prophesy) (It dies abruptly. Nonny stands in a huge room filled floor to ceiling with shelves. On each shelf there are many tiny golden orbs. Rotten Tomato stands, grinning coldly at a man lying on the floor.) Rotten Tomato: Can you reach it? Can you take it for me, Frank? (Frank, surrounded by Death Eaters, glares defiantly at Rotten Tomato.) Frank: I would rather die! (Rotten Tomato raises his wand. Frank screams in agony, writhing on the floor of the dark chamber.) Rotten Tomato: Oh, you will die. Eventually. But there are hours, even days of pain awaiting you before then. (He releases Frank, who slumps to the floor, panting for air.) Rotten Tomato: I'm going to enjoy this, Frank. I have you, and soon I shall have the weapon. And then not even your pathetic Order can stand in my way! (Rotten Tomato laughs, a horrible spine-chilling laugh. The room dissolves around Nonny.) (Scene: Great Hall) (Nonny falls out of his seat, clutching at his scar in agony. The Archaeologist hurries to Nonny's side. He pulls Nonny to his feet and escorts him out of the Great Hall.) (Scene: Entry Hall) (The Archaeologist looks at Nonny, concern on his face.) Archaeologist: Are you all right, Pirruccello? (Nonny shakes his head.) Archaeologist: Pressure of exams. It happens. Take a breath, and maybe you'll be ready to go back in. Time is nearly up, but-- (Nonny is shaking his head.) Nonny: No--no, I've done all I can. (The Archaeologist nods, and returns to the Great Hall. He passes Gil and Molly who run up to Nonny.) Gil: You all right? Nonny: Rotten Tomato! He's got Frank! In the Department of Mysteries! (Gil looks pale.) Molly: How do you know? Nonny: I just saw it. (He looks out at the Bubblewarts grounds, then turns back to them.) Nonny: How're we going to get there? Gil: To the Department of Mysteries? Nonny: We've got to do something! (Gil and Molly exchange looks.) Molly: How'd Rotten Tomato get into the Ministry of Magic without being seen? I mean, he and Frank are the two most wanted wizards in the world... Gil: Yeah. They can't just waltz into the Ministry of Magic! Molly: It just seems so unlikely, Nonny! (Nonny grabs her robes and glares at her.) Nonny: I won't let Frank die! (Just then Oona, Deema, Pablo, and Brett round the corner.) Oona: We heard Nonny yelling. What's up? Nonny: Rotten Tomato's broken into the Department of Mysteries. He's got Frank there! (pause) He could already have the weapon! Molly: Think, Nonny! Rotten Tomato knows you! He knows you'd rush off to save Frank. Nonny: There isn't anyone else, Molly! Everyone from the Order is gone! Oona: Anything we can do to help? Nonny: No, there isn't! (Oona crosses her arms, looking slightly hurt.) Molly: Yes, they can, Nonny. Nonny: How? Molly: Before we do anything, we need to establish that Frank really isn't at Headquarters. Which means we'll need to break into the Mayor's office. (She smiles, and glances at Pablo and Brett.) Molly: For that, we'll need a really good distraction. (Pablo and Brett grin.) Pablo: Right you are, Molly. Think we can whip something up, Brett? Brett: Might be able to. Pablo: Just give us a few seconds. Molly: Mind you, it's got to be really good! Brett: Not to worry, Molly. We've got something that will outdue everything else we've done here combined. Pablo: It's been too quiet around here anyway. Brett: Time we did some real damage to this place. (They lean close to each other and begin whispering together in excited voices.) Molly: We'll also need to keep everyone away from her office. (Oona brightens.) Oona: We can do that! Me and Deema'll guard the hallway. (Nonny smiles at them.) Molly: We'll probably only manage five minutes or so. Nonny: That's all we'll need. (Pablo and Brett straighten.) Pablo: Right. You've got ten minutes to get to the Mayor's office. And whatever you do, stay away from the Astronomy Tower for the next couple of hours. Brett: Unless they spread, in which case, I'd get out of the castle for a while. (They leave. Molly turns to Nonny.) Molly: Break out your Invisibility Cloak, Nonny. (Scene: Bubblewarts Hallway) (Oona and Deema have taken up positions outside the Mayor's office at the ends of the hall on either side. Suddenly, there is a bang like a canon has gone off, and the whole castle shakes. Dust drifts from the ceiling. The Mayor stumbles from her office, looking up at the ceiling. The Marching Bandit tears around the corner.) Marching Bandit: Mayor! It's those Gordon twins! They've set something off in the Astronomy Tower! (The Mayor smiles twistedly.) Mayor: Ready to try out the old punishments again? Marching Bandit: (grinning) They've had this coming for a long time! (They depart around the corner. A second later, the door to the Mayor's office swings open and closed.) (Scene: The Mayor's Office) (Nonny and Molly drop the Invisibility cloak. Nonny races to the fireplace, snatching up a handful of Floo Powder. He tosses it into the fire.) Nonny: Grimmauld Place! (The fire turns bright green. Nonny sticks his head into the fire.) (Scene: Grimmauld Place) (Nonny's head appears in the kitchen. It is empty.) Nonny: Frank! Are you here! (Scene: Astronomy Tower) (The Mayor and the Marching Bandit race around the corner and stop dead. There is a dragon made of fireworks sweeping through the hallway. The Mayor draws her wand and tries to stop it. The spell explodes harmless against the firework dragon, and it splits into a dozen dragons which fly down different corridors. They break into a run after the closest one and vanish down a hallway. Pablo and Brett step out from behind a statue, laughing.) Pablo: That was worth it! (The Marching Bandit steps back around the corner, grinning evilly.) Marching Bandit: I've got you now! (Pablo and Brett break into a run. The Marching Bandit follows, along with the Mayor.) (Scene: Bubblewarts Hallway) (Pablo and Brett run full out down this hallway. Tobias and the Inquisitional Squad comes around the corner ahead. Pablo and Brett peel around, returning the way they had come, but the Marching Bandit and the Mayor block that way off. The close in on the Gordon twins. Pablo nods at Brett. Brett pulls a nasty-looking device from his pocket and drops it on the floor. It explodes in a flash of light. Everyone covers their eyes. When it clears, there is a huge swamp in the middle of the hall and the Gordons are standing well beyond the Mayor and the Squad.) Pablo: Thank you for playing, one and all. Brett: And now, we've got to go! (They turn and vanish down another hallway.) (Scene: Grimmauld Place) (Nonny continues to shout.) Nonny: Frank! Sir Mulligan? Hello? Sam: What's this? The Pirruccello boy in the fire... (Sam comes into view of the fireplace.) Nonny: Sam, where's Frank? Sam: Master went out. (Scene: Entry Hall) (Pablo and Brett skid to a stop in the entry hall near the great doors leading outside. From every direction, Inquisitional Squad members close in on them. Behind them, students and teachers pour into the entry hall. Beaming, and not appearing the least bit afraid, Pablo and Brett wave to people in the crowd.) Mayor: So, turning a hallway into a swamp is funny, is it? Frank: Fairly amusing, yeah. Mayor: Well, now you're going to learn what happens to wrongdoers in my school. (The Marching Bandit pulls out a long evil-looking black whip, smiling.) Pablo: This was never your school! Bubblewarts is Mr. Grouper's school! (There is a loud cheer from the students filling the hall. The Mayor looks around, livid with rage.) Mayor: Well, now you're going to get your punishments right here, in front of the whole school! (Pablo snorts.) Brett: You know, I don't think we are. Pablo: Brett, I think we've outgrown full- time education. Wouldn't you agree? Brett: Completely, Pablo. Pablo: Time to enter the real world? Brett: Definitely. (Together they raise their wands.) Pablo and Brett: Accio brooms! (Scene: The Mayor's Office) (Molly shrieks as Pablo and Brett's brooms rip themselves from the wall and fly out the door.) (Scene: Entry Hall) (The brooms speed to Pablo and Brett. They leap on them. Tobias and some others from the Inquisitional Squad charge them. Pablo and Brett kick off from the ground and into the air. Pablo glares at the Mayor.) Pablo: We won't be seeing you. Brett: Yeah, don't bother writing. (They wave their wands and the great doors open, revealing a beautiful sunset over the Forbidden Forest.) Pablo: Be sure to visit us at our new premises on Diagon Alley! (And they dive on their brooms, sailing out the doors and into the beautiful sunset.) (Scene: Grimmauld Place) (Nonny glares at Sam.) Nonny: You know where he is, don't you? Sam: Master does not tell Sam where he goes. Nonny: But you know. (Sam grins horribly.) Sam: Master will never return from the Department of Mysteries! (Nonny gapes. Sam cackles in his nasty way, and scampers from the room.) Molly: (v.o.) Nonny! (A stubby hand appears in the fire over Nonny's head and grabs his hair, yanking him back. Both head and hand vanish from the fireplace.) (Scene: The Mayor's Office) (The Mayor throws Nonny to the floor.) Mayor: You think you could simply walk into my office without me knowing about it? Foolish boy! (Nonny looks around the room. Tobias leans against a windowsill. Molly, Oona, Deema, Gil, and Goby are under guard by the Inquisitional Squad, their wands piled on the floor. The Mayor draws her wand and waves it at Nonny.) Mayor: Accio wand! (Nonny's wand flips from his pocket to the Mayor's hand.) Mayor: Who were you trying to contact? Nonny: It's none of your business. Mayor: Tobias, would you fetch Mr. Grumpfish, please? (Tobias leaves. The Mayor smiles sickeningly at Nonny.) Mayor: Very well, Pirruccello. I have been patient enough with you. (Tobias returns with Mr. Grumpfish.) Mr. Grumpfish: You wished to see me? Mayor: I have just caught Pirruccello trying to communicate with someone in my fire. I need some Veritaserum. Truth syrum. Mr. Grumpfish: Well, it appears that I cannot help you. I have none. (He turns to leave. Nonny looks at him desperately.) Nonny: He's got Bud at the place it's hidden! Mayor: What? What does that mean? Mr. Grumpfish: Pirruccello, if I want nonsense shouted at me, I shall inform you. (He sweeps from the office. The Mayor is enraged.) Mayor: We've played nicely, Pirruccello. You leave me no choice! (She draws her wand, moving menacingly at Nonny.) Mayor: You could have saved me a lot of trouble if those Dementors I sent to your house had finished you off! Nonny: You sent the Dementors? Mayor: Of course I did! Someone had to act! (She points her wand at Nonny's chest.) Mayor: CRUCIO! (Nonny screams as the curse washes over him. He slumps to the ground, shaking wildly.) Molly: No! Please, stop! (The Mayor looks pleased and turns to Molly.) Mayor: Well, well. Nonny: Molly, no! Molly: We have to tell her, Nonny... Nonny: I would rather die! Mayor: Shut up, Pirruccello! Now talk, you silly girl! Who were you talking to? Molly: We were trying to find Mr. Grouper. We had to tell him... Mayor: Tell him? Molly: That it's ready. The weapon. (The Mayor's eyes are shining with eagerness. She smiles at Molly.) Mayor: You and Mr. Pirruccello will take me to it. (Scene: Forbidden Forest) (The Mayor, Nonny, and Molly move through the forest.) Mayor: Much further, is it? Molly: Oh, yes. It's very well hidden. (They wander around for a while in silence. An arrow lands in the ground next to them. They stop, as about fifty horses emerge once again from the underbrush.) Magorian: What are you doing in our forest? Mayor: Your forest? This forest belongs to the Ministry of Magic! (The horses move closer.) Mayor: Stay back, you beasts! (There are howls of rage from the ranks of horses. Many nock and draw their bows.) Mayor: You cannot attack me! Any attack on a wizard by a half-breed-- Molly: Don't call them that! (Magorian roars in anger.) Magorian: You dare to insult us? (The Mayor points her wand at him, though it is shaking in her hands.) Mayor: Come no closer! (Magorian rears up on his hind-legs and beats his chest.) Mayor: Incarcerus! (Ropes fly from her wand and wrap themselves around Magorian. The horses charge the Mayor. Nonny grabs Molly and they leap behind a tree. They can still hear the Mayor scream, as the horses surround her.) Mayor: Ingrates! Animals! Filthy half- bloods! (There is blast like a gunshot and the Mayor screams again. Nonny and Molly are grabbed by two horses.) Horse: What of these two? Horse 2: They have been here with Mr. Langoustine. They have heard the warnings and disobeyed. They must suffer the consequences! (Several trees to their left are torn from the ground and tossed aside like twigs. There stands Grawp. The horses stop dead in their tracks. Grawp roars.) (Scene: The Mayor's Office) (Tobias paces in front of Gil, Oona, Deema, and Goby, smiling.) Tobias: God, I can't wait until all you Gordons have been expelled. Your stench has been fouling this castle for too long. (Gil glares at him.) Gil: Shut up, Tobias! (Tobias smiles and punches Gil in the gut. He doubles over.) Tobias: That's for speaking to me. You know, you Gordons are just as bad as Mudbloods! (Gil has fallen near the pile of wands on the floor. Tobias ignores him and sneers at Oona.) Tobias: You know, Gordon, it's really too bad Pirruccello saved you from the Chamber of Secrets. (Oona struggles against Jonesy, who is restraining her. Gil snatches up his wand.) Gil: Stupify! (Jonesy falls over. Oona leaps at Tobias, who is knocked to the ground. Deema calmly kicks her restrainer in the shins. Goby slips out of the strangle-hold he'd been in and snatches up his wand. Joshua waves his wand, but Goby is faster.) Goby: Expelliarmus! (The wand flies away. Oona rolls away from Tobias, scooping up her wand. She waves it at him, and he's blasted backward into the wall. He slumps to the floor. They exit the office.) (Scene: Forbidden Forest) (There is silence as they all stare at Grawp.) Grawp: Lango! (There is another silence. Grawp sees Nonny and Molly.) Grawp: Mol! Where Lango? (The horses raise their bows to point at the ogre.) Molly: Grawp, help us! (Grawp roars again and beats his chest.) Grawp: Grawp save Mol! (He reaches out for them. The horses loose their arrows. They pepper Grawp across the face and chest. He roars in agony and begins stomping on the ground, as if trying to squash the horses, who scatter. Nonny grabs Molly's hand and drags her away from the fight. As they depart, they hear Grawp one last time.) Grawp: (v.o.) GRAWP WANT LANGO! (Nonny and Molly reach the edge of the forest. They stop to catch their breath.) Nonny: Great plan, Molly. Molly: I thought it worked out rather nicely. Nonny: What are we supposed to do now? Gil: That's just what we were wondering. (Gil, Oona, Deema, and Goby appear from around Mr. Langoustine's hut. Nonny and Molly look surprised.) Gil: So, how do we get to the Ministry? (He tosses Nonny and Molly their wands.) Molly: I'd imagine we should fly. Nonny: We've got no brooms. Deema: There are other ways to fly. (She nods in the direction of the forest.) Deema: I mean, they can fly, and they're very good at finding places you need to go. (Nonny turns around and sees three Thestrals watching them.) Nonny: What are those? Gil: What are what? (He looks right at them and doesn't see them.) Molly: There's nothing there, Nonny. Deema: Yes, there is. They're Thestrals. You can't see them unless you've seen someone die. (Goby is quiet. Finally, he looks up.) Goby: I can see them too. (Nonny claps his hands.) Nonny: All right, then. Get on one, and we'll be off. Gil: And what about those of us who can't see them? (Deema comes over to them.) Deema: I'll show you. (Scene: Bubbletucky) (The sun has set behind the mountains in the distance. Nonny and Oona, Gil and Molly, and Deema and Goby are each paired on one Thestral as they fly over the Bubbletucky landscape towards Bubble City. The Thestrals dive. Molly gives a shriek of surprise as they swoop down closer to the lights of Bubble City.) (Scene: Bubble City) (They soar between buildings and finally set down in front of a telephone booth. Gil jumps off of the thestral shakily.) Gil: Never again... Oona: What now, Nonny? (Nonny leads the way to the telephone booth. He opens the door and steps in. The rest cram inside with him.) (Scene: Ministry of Magic) (The lift grinds to a halt and the doors swing open. Nonny and the others step out to the receptionist area with the golden fountain. The place is deathly quiet and completely deserted. They fan out, wands at the ready. Nonny waits a moment.) Nonny: All right, come on. (They head past the fountain and up the steps into the Ministry of Magic.) (Scene: Lift) (This larger lift clinks downward slowly. Finally, it grinds to a halt.) Female Voice: Department of Mysteries. (The doors open and Nonny leads the others out. This department too is abandoned.) Nonny: Where is everyone? Oona: The Ministry closed a half-hour ago. I expect they all went home. (Nonny nods grimly.) Nonny: That's how Rotten Tomato got in unnoticed. (They walk until they reach the hallway from Nonny's dreams.) Nonny: This is it. Come on. (They make their way down the long hall until they reach the door at the end of the hall. Only it does not glow. Nonny tries the handle. It swings open.) Nonny: Stay close. (He steps into the next room.) (Scene: Room of Doors) (This room is large and circular. It is filled with identical doors all the way around. It is illuminated by blue-flamed candles. After Goby enters the room, the door swings shut with an echoing bang.) Oona: Now where? (Nonny looks around, confused.) Nonny: I don't understand. In my dream, the doors weren't identical. Molly: Well, let's try a few. (Nonny nods.) Nonny: Yeah. I'll know the way when I see it. (He goes to the first door he sees and opens the door. He steps inside. The others follow.) (Scene: Room of the Veil) (Nonny opens the door and enters. The rest follow. The room is like an upside-down ziggurat, with huge steps leading to the base of the pit. On the lowest level rests a dark, grey veil that flutters as if there were a breeze. Soft whispers fill the room.) Nonny: Who's there? (He clambers down to the Veil and stares hard at it. The whispers intensify. Nonny looks around the room.) Nonny: Frank? Molly: There's s no one here, Nonny. This isn't the right room. Nonny: Does anyone else hear that? Deema: I do. It's coming from the Veil. (They look at it. It flutters menacingly though there is no wind. Nonny moves closer to it, slowly.) Molly: (quietly) Nonny... (His eyes are locked on the veil. He walks closer.) Deema: There are people in there! Gil: What do you mean, people? Molly: Nonny, I think we should leave. (Nonny reaches out his hand towards the veil. Molly comes up behind Nonny and grabs his arm. He tries to pull away from her, eyes still locked on the veil. The whispers have intensified into harsh moans as Nonny is only feet away from the veil.) Molly: Nonny, we're here for Frank, remember? (Nonny stops. He blinks and drops his hand.) Nonny: Frank... yeah... (She gently leads him away from the Veil. The moans have returned to whispers once again, muttering angrily as they depart.) (Scene: Room of Doors) (They return to the Room of Doors. Molly draws a flaming X over the door they just closed. Nonny moves to the next one. It is locked. He raises his wand.) Nonny: Alohomora! (It remains closed.) Nonny: Whatever's in there, the Ministry sure doesn't want anyone getting to it. (He moves to the next door and opens it, stepping inside.) (Scene: Clock Room) (They enter the Clock Room. Every surface is covered in clocks.) Nonny: This is it! Come on! (They move through the clocks. Nonny leads them back to the end of the room, where another door lies.) Nonny: This is it. This is where Frank is! (He opens the door and charges through.) (Scene: Hall of Prophesy) (Nonny and the others spill into the Hall of Prophesy and stop. Nonny glances around. They grip their wands tightly. The room is gigantic, being over fifty feet high and incredibly lond. There are rows and rows of shelves. On every shelf are dozens of dusty golden orbs. The room is lit by more blue-flamed candles.) Nonny: He's in here somewhere. (He leads them down the center isle, peering down each row. He turns down one row, leading them to the end. This end opens out into another wide isle. The row is empty. He looks around in confusion.) Molly: I don't think Frank is here. (Gil stares at one of the orbs.) Gil: Nonny, have you seen this? (Nonny looks over his shoulder.) Gil: Er...it's got your name on it. (Sure enough, there was a golden orb resting on the shelf with the label: S.P.T. to A.P.W.B.D.: The Dark Lord and (?) Nonny Pirruccello. Nonny reaches out for it.) Nonny: What's my name doing here? Molly: Don't touch it, Nonny! (Nonny glares at her.) Nonny: Why not? Goby: Yeah, Nonny, don't. (He looks at Goby, who is very pale.) Nonny: It's got my name on it! (He takes it off the shelf and looks at it.) Parmesan: I warned you before that one day you would come to a sticky end, Pirruccello. (Parmesan Gordon emerges from the shadows, cloaked all in black. Two dozen other Death Eaters emerge around him. Nonny and the others are surrounded and outnumbered.) Nonny: Where's Frank? (Parmesan, and several other death eaters laugh.) Parmesan: We don't have him, if that's what you mean. (Nonny is stunned.) Nonny: You never did, did you? It was all just a trick. Parmesan: The Dark Lord knows your weakness for heroics, Pirruccello. All it took was a little nudge to get you here. (Parmesan reaches out his hand, palm up.) Parmesan: Now give me that prophesy. Nonny: What prophesy? (Parmesan points at the Golden orb.) Parmesan: That prophesy. Now hand it over or we'll have to use wands on you. (Nonny raises his wand at the same time that Oona, Goby, Molly, Gil, and Deema raised theirs.) Nonny: Go ahead. (Parmesan regards him coldly.) Parmesan: Very brave of you, Pirruccello. Or are you foolish? Nonny: Come and find out! (Parmesan doesn't move.) Parmesan: Really, Pirruccello. You expect to defeat all of us with your little school friends? Now hand it over, and they won't have to die here. (One of the Death Eaters moves forward, throwing back her hood. It is the Witch.) Witch: I haven't escaped from Azkaban for this! (She raises her wand. Parmesan forces her arm down.) Parmesan: No! If the prophesy is smashed-- (He stops and turns back to Nonny. But the Witch turns to several other Death Eaters.) Witch: Take the youngest girl. We'll see how committed Pirruccello is as we torture her. (Gil, Molly, Deema, and Goby close in around Oona. Nonny steps in front of Oona, wand out and aimed at the Witch's chest. He holds the prophesy in his other hand.) Nonny: You even try to take her and I'll smash this thing. (He tosses the prophesy casually into the air and catches it again. Parmesan starts in horror.) Nonny: So, what kind of prophesy are we talking about here? Witch: Surely you jest, Pirruccello? Nonny: Not really. How come Rotten Tomato wants it? Parmesan: You dare to speak the Dark Lord's name? Nonny: Who, Rotten Tomato? Oh, yeah, I dare. Rotten Tomato, Rotten Tomato, Rotten Tomato-- Witch: Silence! How dare you utter that name from your half-blood mouth! Nonny: Hey, did you know Rotten Tomato's a half-blood too? (The Witch raises her wand to strike, but Parmesan stops her again.) Parmesan: Control yourself, Witch! Nonny: What's so special about this prophesy anyway? (The Witch shrieks with laughter.) Parmesan: You mean Mr. Grouper never told you the reason you bear that scar was hidden here? (Nonny looks as if slapped, he is so surprised.) Nonny: What? (Parmesan and the Death Eaters laugh.) Nonny: (whispering) When I give the signal, blast the shelves... (Molly and Gil nod grimly.) Parmesan: So that's what took you so long. We wondered. Nonny: But why did he need me to take it? Parmesan: Only a person for whom the prophesy was made can remove it from its self, Pirruccello, and the Dark Lord certainly couldn't get it himself. (Nonny is angry.) Nonny: So he used me to do his dirty work, did he? Parmesan: Precisely, Pirruccello. Nonny: NOW! (No less than six wands fire into the shelves at once. The Death Eaters cover their faces as debris covers them.) Nonny: RUN! (Dust fills the air. Entire shelves fall crashing to the ground, raining glass shards and golden orbs. The students break and run for the door. Parmesan grabs Nonny by the shoulder. Molly waves her wand at him.) Molly: Stupify! (Parmesan is blasted backward. Nonny and Molly run after the others. Spells explode around them.) Parmesan: Stop them! (Nonny is the last through the door.) (Scene: Clock Room) (Molly slams the door shut and points her wand at it.) Molly: Colloportus! (The door seals itself. Nonny looks around. Only Molly and Goby are still with him.) Nonny: Where'd the rest go? (Molly looks around.) Molly: Nonny, they went the wrong way! (They run after Gil, Oona, and Deema. Just then, the door blasts off its hinges. Nonny, Molly, and Goby dive underneath several desks. Death Eaters enter the room, slowly moving between the clocks and desks.) Death Eater: They might have gone on to the hall. Witch: Check under the desks. (Nonny leaps out from under his desk.) Nonny: Stupify! (A jet of red light hits one of the Death Eaters in the chest. He is knocked backward into the wall. Molly jumps from under her desk and runs for the exit. The Witch sees her and raises her wand.) Witch: Avada-- (Goby emerges from beneath his desk.) Goby: Expelliarmus! (The Witch's wand flies from her fingers. Nonny finishes her off.) Nonny: Stupify! (The Witch is struck with the same red light and falls to the ground. There is a yell from the next room.) Nonny: Gil! (Two Death Eaters enter the room.) Death Eater: Impedimenta! (The spell blasts Nonny, Molly, and Goby backward. Goby flies over a desk. Molly strikes a bookshelf and is nearly buried under the falling books, and Nonny strikes the wall.) Death Eater: We've got him! Molly: Silenco! Stupify! (The death eater falls silent, and then to the ground. Nonny staggers to his feet, dazed.) Nonny: Pretificus Totalus! (The second Death Eater falls to the ground and cannot move. The mute Death Eater attacks Molly, making a slashing movement with his wand. Purple flame blasts from the wand and slashes Molly across the chest. Her eyes go wide and she falls to the ground.) Goby: Stupify! (The death eater falls over.) Nonny: Molly! (He runs to her. She appears to be sleeping.) Nonny: Please don't be dead, please don't be dead... (He shakes her.) Nonny: Molly, wake up... (Goby runs over.) Goby: What's they do to her? (Nonny shakes his head. Goby feels her wrist.) Goby: She's alive, Nonny. There's a pulse. (Nonny sighs in relief.) Nonny: Can we carry her? Goby: I'll do it. You're better at fighting. (He hoists Molly up on his back. They move on to the next room.) End of Part 6. Recap Later, Nonny looks into the Pensive . It is then that Nonny learns that Nonny's father used to bully Mr. Grumpfish when they were students at Bubblewarts, which appears to be the real cause behind Mr. Grumpfish's resentment towards Nonny. During an O.W.L. exam, Nonny suffers a vision of Frank trapped within the bowels of the Ministry being interrogated about the Order. While Nonny and Molly rush to search for Frank, Meanwhile the Gordon twins, Pablo and Brett formulate a plan of their own. They execute their plan, creating a dragon made out of fireworks and a swamp in the corridor causing chaos for the Mayor, the Marching Bandit and the students of Slytherin house. As Nonny persuades Sam to tell him where Frank is at Grimmauld Place, the Mayor catches him and Molly attempting to use the Floo Network, and begins interrogating Nonny. She calls for Mr. Grumpfish to bring Veritaserum for use during her interrogation, as she has for all of her previous interrogations, but Mr. Grumpfish tells her that the supply has been exhausted. Molly then tricks the Mayor into entering the Forbidden Forest along with Nonny and her in search of a faux weapon, really leading her to the hiding place of Grawp who has since freed himself from the tree he was latched to, when a herd of horses, who have their own issues with the Ministry, emerge and carry the Headmistress into the darkness. Molly and Nonny head back to Bubblewarts to find Gil and other MGA members, Deema Wahler, Goby Imani, and Oona Gordon, the group decided to fly to Bubble City by way of the Thestrals (winged horse-like magical creatures) to the Department of Mysteries of Bubble City in an attempt to save Frank. The six enter the Department of Mysteries, where they uncover a prophecy involving Nonny and Rotten Tomato, but are soon ambushed by Death Eaters, including Parmesan Gordon and the Witch, Frank's deranged cousin. Category:Stories